


Door To Door Bible Salesmen

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Boondock Saints (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hates the door to door bible salesmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door To Door Bible Salesmen

Connor hates the door to door bible salesmen almost as much as he hates drug dealers. Connor's a religious man, he has faith, but more than that, he lives in his faith like few ever do. What he doesn't like is when stupid men in stiff suits show up on his doorstop and try to preach the word of God to him.

To HIM!

Connor's known his bible inside out since he was ten, and has probably forgotten more about it then these mindless idiots will ever know.

They don't tend to come around as much since Connor took to sitting them down and explaining to them, usually with a very loud voice, exactly where they were going wrong.

Murphy finds it hilarious, much less full of righteous indignation than Connor is, but finding himself enjoying the show none the less.

It takes a few months but eventually they stop coming, Connor is insufferably smug for weeks.


End file.
